Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-a+2+7a}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {-a + 7a} + 2$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {6a} + 2$ The simplified expression is $6a + 2$